Halo: The Rush of the Elites
by Gravemaker
Summary: Halo story, give me reviews that will help the story get better, not just to flame it. does have swearing.
1. The Beginning

Halo

Chapter 1

Ben and his two friends Craig and Rob play halo 2 every Friday. Ben is the leader, and Rob and Craig are even. Ben has unbelievable skill with all weapons, Craig is crazy with plasma grenades, and Rob goes all out with the shotgun. One day when they were playing a two vs. one, Ben set his name as 0blepf, Craig set his name as DarkDeath, and Rob set his name as Possum. As they were playing in Zanzibar, 0blepf was on top of the base, and Possum and DarkDeath were running around trying to find him. BOOM, "Possum was sniped by 0blepf". DarkDeath was running franticly trying not to get sniped, then Possum respawned; Possum told DarkDeath that 0blepf was on top of the base. They had no guns to get 0blepf, because they started with SMG's. DarkDeath immediately turned around, looked up, and threw a plasma grenade without aiming. As soon as the plasma grenade left his hand, BOOM, "DarkDeath was sniped by 0blepf". But 0blepf didn't see the plasma grenade flying towards him. BOOM, "DarkDeath stuck 0blepf". Ben then got up to turn the X-Box off because he was angry we killed him, because he thinks he must win every time.

As Ben got up to turn off the X-Box, their remotes started to shake, Ben hit Rob for firing a Rocket Launcher, but rob said he didn't do it, and hit Ben back. Then the room started spinning. Rob fell over, then Ben, and then Craig. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Craig yelled. "ITS AN EARTHQUAKE! STAND UNDER A DOORWAY!" Ben exclaimed "WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled rob. Then they all passed out. About an hour later, Rob woke up, and said "No more angel dust for me…". Then he got up, and then yelled, "OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL AM I! AND WHAT AM I WEARING!" He looked at his hands, legs, and body. He was wearing Spartan armor. He looked on the side of his hip, and there locked securely was a Magnum. "Jesus Christ… BEN! CRAIG! WAKE UP!" Ben and Craig woke up, and looked around. They were on a beach, also dressed in Spartan armor. "Oh My Gosh… were in Halo 2" Then they heard a familiar sound, sort of like a jeep. "That sounds like a Warthog" Rob said. He was right. Driving towards him was another Spartan. He said, "Who the hell are you guys?" "I'm Ro… uh Possum" Rob said. And Ben said he was 0blepf, and Craig said he was DarkDeath. "Interesting names" the Spartin said, "I'm Master Chief". Their jaws dropped. Master Chief… Then they heard a horrible screeching, they looked around, and there were Elites running towards them. "Get in!" Master Chief exclaimed. They hesitated for a second, thinking if they were real. Master chief said, "Get in or die by the elites" And so they jumped in, not wanting to become the Elites dinner. As they were driving away, they were shooting at the Elites with their magnums. There were about 5 Elites chasing them. They were Catching up to them. One of the Elites pulled out a Plasma Sword. The Elite Lunged at the Warthog, slashing for them. Right before the Elite slaughtered them, DarkDeath aimed a carefully. Boom! Head shot. The Elite fell. They kept shooting at them. The Elites shield ran out. The Elites hid away while they drove away. Finally Master Chief stopped the Warthog. They got out of the Warthog. 0blepf, DarkDeath, and Possum discussed how they think they got there. Possum came to the conclusion that he was sleeping. 0blepf hit Possum and said "Does that feel like a dream to you? Dumb ass." They finally came to the conclusion that they are in a parallel universe. They walked over to Master Chief. They asked him why they were here. "How the hell should I know" Spartan 117 responded. They asked Master Chief what was going on. He said that the Elites were running wild, and spawning like nothing they have seen before, and that he came to Zanzibar to find fellow Spartans to help him. Spartan 117 asked them if they would go on a journey to help him finally destroy the universe of Elites. "Hell no!" Possum said. Whack! 0blepf said, "We shall follow you where ever you go". Rob was still on the ground rubbing his head, when he muttered, "Damn showoff"


	2. Explosion in Coagulation

Halo

Chapter 2

Spartan 117 was talking to 0blepf about battle strategies, while DarkDeath became impatient, and yelled "When the hell are we going to kill some Elites!" Bam! 0blepf hit DarkDeath. "What the hell was that for?" DarkDeath yelled. "That's for being impatient" 0blepf said. Just then, someone was talking through Master Chief's radio. It was hard to understand what the person was saying. All they could understand, over the screaming, was Elites and Coagulation. They knew it was a bad sign. "Gear up! I always wanted to say that" 0blepf said. Master Chief then called in for Pelican 280. They waited a few minutes for their ride to arrive. Finally the Pelican arrived. As they were waiting for the dust to settle, another Spartan walked out, his name… Xero. Xero was new recruit sent by Sergeant Johnson.

As he was getting off the Pelican, he tripped, fell, and hit his head on a rock and knocked himself out. "What a dumb ass" Possum said. Whack! 0blepf hit Possum. "Respect the new recruit!" 0blepf said. They brought Xero back on the Pelican, and made their way for Coagulation. As they were flying, Master Chief told us all what to do when we got there. Master Chief handed 0blepf a S2 AM Sniper Rifle, and a M6C Pistol, handed Possum a BR55 Rifle and a M90 Shotgun, handed DarkDeath a BR55 Rifle and a SMG, and handed Xero a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher and a M6C Pistol.

They finally arrived at Coagulation. "Walk quietly." Spartan 117 said. The walked to a small rock hill for cover, and looked at their surrounding area for Elites. They saw nothing. As they were getting up to move forward, a pack of Elites walked by, not noticing the Spartans. 0blepf quietly stood up. Boom! Elite45 was sniped by 0blepf. The Elites looked around, but didn't see anything, so they ran away for cover. Xero went to pick up the Plasma Sword that Elite45 dropped when it was sniped by 0blepf. When Xero picked up the Plasma Sword, Elite67 lunged at him. "Watch out!" DarkDeath yelled. Xero turned around, took out his Rocket Launcher, and shot Elite67 at point blank. Xero was blown back by the impact, rocketing into Elite36. Elite36 slashed Xero in half with a Covenant Energy Sword. Xero was assassinated by Elite36. The two parts of his body slammed two other Elites, killing them on contact. Two Elites were splattered by Xero. "Man down!" Spartan117 yelled. Possum got up, ran towards the Elite that cut Xero in half, and dodged his Energy Sword, went to the back of the Elite, grabbed his neck, and shot his head with the Shotgun. The Elites in the pack were dead. Master Chief and the squad ran inside a base.

While in the base, the looked around to find any surviving Marines. They found many Marines lying dead on the ground. They kept searching. DarkDeath can upon a closed door. He raised his SMG, and opened the door. "Ahhhhhhh!" DarkDeath jumped back. It was a Marine. "What happened" 0blepf said. "They're coming! They're going to kill us all!" "Calm down, who is going to kill us" Master Chief said. "Them… The Flood" the Marine said. "The Flood?" Possum asked. "They are a horrible race of aliens, if they ever attach an Elite, or a human, they take over their body, and change into this horrible thing. I've seen it, it almost got me, but I hid away in the closet." "Shh, quiet." Master Chief said. "What's wrong" Possum said. Whack! 0blepf hit Possum. "Shut up Possum". "I thought I heard footsteps, quick, everyone to the top of the base" Master Chief said. They started their way to the top. The footsteps became louder and quicker. Then there was a loud horrible screech. "The Elites are in the base! Run!" Spartan117 yelled. Finally they got to the top, and lucked the door that led to the top. Bang! Bang! Bang! The Elites were trying to get through. Then they heard a loud hovering sound. "Were fucked…" said DarkDeath. It was a Phantom. Elites and grunts were dropping from the Phantom. "Fire at will!" yelled Spartan117. 0blepf took out his Sniper Rifle. Boom! The bullet went through 2 Elites head. Possum took out his Battle Rifle, and opened fire against the Grunts. One Grunt Threw a Plasma Grenade. 0blepf grabbed a Frag Grenade, threw it at the oncoming Plasma Grenade. The Plasma stuck to the Frag, and it was pushed back to a pack of Grunts. They were getting closer to the base. Grunts started climbing the wall. DarkDeath walked up to the edge, took out his SMG and obliterated the Grunts. "Were outnumbered!" yelled Possum. "Master Chief! We need a plan!" 0blepf said. DarkDeath killed more Grunts with his Battle Rifle. "I wanted to save this, but we have no choice" Master Chief grabbed an explosive that was attached to his side. "If we can get all the Elites and Grunts in one spot, we can blow them up. Then they heard a strange vibrating noise, and then they saw a green flaming ball coming towards them. It was a shot from a Plasma Pistol. It hit Master Chief and he went down.

Master Chief got back up. "Are you alright?" asked DarkDeath. "I'm fine, but the wires on the bomb are fried. If were going to detonate the bomb, we need to do it manually. They looked around. The Grunts and Elites were everywhere. DarkDeath walked to the edge and threw a Frag Grenade and killed some Grunts, then shot some Elites with his Battle Rifle. "I'll do it," said Possum. "No! That's crazy, there's no way you will survive!" 0blepf said. "Don't worry, I can do this, just cover me while I go to the other base. When I'm there, I will go on top of the base, and give you a signal that I'm ready." "Alright 0blepf, you and DarkDeath go hold back the Elites and Grunts while I teach Possum how to set the bomb" "Yes sir!" 0blepf and DarkDeath threw Frag Grenades at the oncoming Grunts and Elites. Master Chief finally finished teaching Possum how to set the bomb.

Possum opened the hatch that led down to the base. Elites lunged at him, trying to cut through him. Possum took out his Shotgun and blasted away at them. He finally made it out. Possum ran to the other base, staying as close to the wall as he could. There was an Elite chasing behind him. Possum didn't' know. DarkDeath took out his Battle Rifle, and shot the Elite in the head. Possum kept on running. He was 10 meters away from the base. A group of Elites ran towards him. The first one lunged at him. Boom! Possum shot it in the head. The next Elite threw a Plasma Grenade. Before the Grenade left the Elites hand, Possum shot the Grenade, causing it to blow up in the Elites face. He finally arrived at the base. He climbed to the top, shooting all Elites that cam in his path.

He reached the top of the base. He looked over at the other base. The Elites were getting closer to them. An Elite came to the back of 0blepf, and then lunged at him. Possum took out his Battle Rifle, and shot the Elite in the head. "Holy shit!" 0blepf said. "He's ready," said Master Chief. Possum shot the Elites the farthest away from the base, purposely missing, trying to get their attention. It worked, the mass of Elites and Grunts turned around, and aimed for one person… Possum. "Ahh! What the hell did I get myself into!" Possum went through the hatch of the base, and locked it. He waited in the center of the base for the Elites and Grunts. He heard loud banging. "This is it" said Possum. He took out his shotgun. Elites came charging in. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Four Elites down. Grunts came charging in with their Plasma Pistols. Boom! Boom! Boom! Three Grunts down. There was to many, he had to do it now. He set the bomb for 10 seconds, and made his way back up to the base. The lock was jammed. The Elites walked over to Possum. They paused to look at the bomb. The Elites made a terrible noise. They knew what it was. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Boom! A giant explosion filled the sky. Flames everywhere. Horrible screeching from burning elites. One Elite ran out of the building while on fire, but collapsed as soon as he left.

"It's over" said Master Chief. "He's dead" they sat there for a moment in quiet. They slowly walked past the burning base. Past the smoke. Back to Pelican280. They boarded the ship. DarkDeath turned around to see the base in flames. There was a figure walking out of the smoke. "We got company guys!" DarkDeath yelled. They raised they guns. It was Possum. "Your alive!" 0blepf said. Possum limped to the Pelican. When he entered the Pelican, he fell. He got back up with the help of 0blepf and DarkDeath. They brought him to a place where he could relax. Possum told him what he did. Possum had a giant gash in his leg from an Elite who got to close. "We all thought you died," said DarkDeath. "Heh, scare you did I?" Whack! 0blepf hit Possum. "Your damn right you scared me! Dumb ass." "Don't Fucking hit me! I'm still recovering from being in a damn explosion!

"Guys, don't get to comfortable, I've received word that strange aliens have attacked a science facility" "So, what does that have to do with us?" Possum said "Were going to go check it out. Boys, get ready to go to lockout!" Spartan117 declared.

And this is for some of the people that give me reviews. I am not making up random Spartan names. My friends and I go to Ben's house (0blepf) to play Halo 2 every week. Ben's name is 0blepf in Halo, mines Possum, and Craig's is really DarkDeath. So don't comment on the names now that I have declared this. And this is a comical story, but for you all I guess it isn't. Ben actually does hit me all the time, and all my friends understand it. And only one person has actually gave me helpful information, Link Master500, I'll try to improve on the paragraphing, and your not an ass.


	3. Lockout

Halo

Chapter 3

The group was now on its way to Lockout to investigate an attack. They didn't know what attacked the base, how badly they attacked the base, or even if they were still there. All they knew was it was not good. "When will we arrive?" said Possum. "We should be arriving in a few minutes," said Master Chief.

They reached this huge blue science facility. It was frozen over. There was no sign of life. They finally landed. They opened the door of the Pelican. A loud hiss of air erupted out of the Pelican. "Where is every one?" Said Possum. "Most likely dead," said DeathA.

They started to explore the facility. "What the…" DarkDeath said. "What is it," said Possum. "Dead bodies… Everywhere… And they're not human." DarkDeath said. "Could this be the Flood that the marine in Coagulation was talking about?" Asked Possum. "Might be." Said DeathA. "Lets scout some more," said Spartan 117. They scouted a little farther, and then went up some stairs. They came across a laboratory. In the laboratory, it had many big containers. "What are they?" Asked Possum. Whack! "How the Hell should we know! We just got here!" DeathA yelled. They examined the big container some more. "Quiet, I think something is in this container," They checked the container with caution. They saw something squirm inside of it. Then more of them squirmed. The container began to shake. "What the Hell is in there!" DarkDeath yelled. "I don't know, but I'm not going to let them get out alive!" Possum exclaimed. He pulled out his shotgun, and blew the container to bits and pieces. But he didn't even kill one of the creatures. "You let them out! You fool!" Spartan117 yelled. "Good going!" yelled DarkDeath. "What did you do that for?" Whack! DeathA hit Possum. "Jesus Christ! They're everywhere. It's the Flood!"

The Flood started crawling over the walls, and around the floor. "Don't let them touch you!" yelled DeathA. "Fire at will men!" yelled Master Chief. Possum started shooting with his shotgun, killing the entire Flood that came near. DeathA took out a Magnum, and shot at a flood that leaped towards his face. DarkDeath took out his SMG and obliterated the Flood near him. The remaining Flood broke open the rest of the containers. "Retreat!" yelled Master Chief. They ran out of the room, and ran down the stars. They ran across the whole facility.

They reached a small room. "Is everyone all right?" Master Chief asked. Everyone nodded. "Good". Master Chief then started radioing for help. He finally reached base, and called for reinforcements. He gave them their coordinates. "They should be here in 10 minutes," said Master Chief. " Ten minutes? We don't have 10 minutes! Did you see those things?" Possum said. "Yes, I know. But it's the only way we can possible survive. If we go out there, its death for sure," Spartan117 said. "So we wait," said DeathA.

As they waited for the arrival of their backup, they knew the flood was out there looking for them. Then they started hearing thumping sounds. Thump! Thump! Thump! It started getting louder. "Get ready men!" Spartan117 said. "They're coming!" Yelled possum. Boom! Boom! Boom! The flood started slamming against the door. Then they heard a loud blast of air. "They're here!" Yelled 0blepf. "Our backup has arrived!" Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud blast, and smoked covered the entryway. They all walked backwards, and then there was a shadow. They raised their weapons. It was another Spartan. His name was Sergeant Chainsaw, and he had a group of marines with him. "Lets move!" He yelled. They followed him through the path of smoke. The flood started jumping after them. The flood got closer and closer. One flood leaped out, and attached itself to a marine. The marine fell. He started shaking on the ground. Then he started to change. He became a Warrior Flood. "That's what those things do? Don't let them touch you!" 0blepf yelled. "Oh, ok, thanks for telling me, I was planning on walking over and saying hi to them!" Yelled possum.

The flood started picking off more marines. And that made more Warrior Flood. They reached the Pelican. They were about to enter it, but then started to fall back when they realized it was covered in the flood. They ran to the edge. They were surrounding them. "What are we going to do!" yelled DarkDeath. "Fight…" Said 0blepf.


End file.
